Expect the Unexpected
by Monkeysbrock
Summary: Rory gets a blast from the past, when she gets a new roomate. Tristan. TRORY and LL. Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the months of idleness. Please R
1. Knock Knock

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of

A/N: Set in Rory's junior year, after she has broken up with Logan. Luke and Lorelia are engaged. Short chapters. Please review

Summary: Rory gets a blast from the past, when she gets a new roomate courtesy of Paris. TRORY and LL

* * *

"Paris! Tell me who he is?" Rory yelled.  
"Nope you'll have to wait a little bit longer to find out" Paris replied, with a smirk.  
"Grr, fine but I get to answerthe door," Rory said resentfully. Then she plopped down on the couch in the common room of her dorm at Yale, and opened up a book.

* * *

A little while latter there was a knock on the door.  
"Rory, it should be our new roommate," Paris yelled  
"Ok I'll get it" She was still reading her book as she opened the door. Then she heard some one say  
"Mary is reading again, how novel." Rory looked up into the blonde haired, piercing blue eyed Tristan Anthony Dugery. Speechless, Rory gawked at him.  
_Oh my gosh, Tristan is at my door. Why is he here? Wait, 'our new roommate is someone you know' Paris's voice reverberated through her head. Tristan? Tristan is our roommate? Why didn't she tell me? _  
"Are you going to let me in Mary?" Tristan's voice broke her thoughts. However she couldn't move. "Ok then I'm afraid I'll have to use force, He set down his bags and (using his military school acquired muscles) picked her up and moved her out of the way. This caused Rory's jaw to drop even more. Paris who had been standing in the door frame of her and Rory's room, was the next to speak  
"Hey Tristan, here is your key, your room is over there." She pointed in the direction of the empty room  
"Hey Paris, thanks" Tristan said as he retrieved his bags, and proceeded to put them in his room. That was the last Rory remembered before she fainted.

* * *

"Rory! Rory wake up!" Paris's urgent voice called. Opening her eyes Rory saw Paris and Tristan standing over her waving a paper fan on her face.  
''I'm ok, I' ok. Shocked but ok."  
"Good, well if my memory serves me correct you, used to love coffee. Do you still?" Tristan asked  
"Yes, I do." Rory said  
"I'll go get some, then" Tristan said and walked out the door, leaving Rory to stare.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. so please review and tell me if I should continue or not. 

thanks

Amanda


	2. Got Coffee?

A/N: Please review!

* * *

"Paris! Why didn't you tell me that HE was our new roommate"  
"Because I knew you would act like this"  
"Oh my gosh, Paris, its Tristan! He absolutely hates me and he STILL doesn't know my name"  
"Hate you?" Paris started to laugh "You make me laugh Gilmore"  
"What? He doesn't!"  
"Gilmore, he has loved you sense the first day you came to Chilton. Besides the fact that you had the same grades as me, why do you think I hated you?"  
"I don't know, I thought that was the only reason."  
"No, I had liked Tristan for a long time, and he liked you, that's why."  
"Yeah right Paris."  
"Rory I'm telling you"  
Rory stormed off to her room. Why_ would Paris say that he likes me? **What about your kiss?** We were both confused and lonely, it meant nothing. **What about what he said before he left, he said he would kiss you.** Yeah, so what, he was just saying that._  
"Get a hold of yourself Gilmore, now your talking to yourself." She said as she said dejectedly and flopped onto her bed.

* * *

She heard a knock on her bedroom door, she got up to get it, on the way there she stubbed her toe on a book that some how made itself onto the floor, she cursed the book and put it back on the shelf. She opened the door. It was Tristan.  
"Here is you coffee, Mary"  
"If you are going to live here you will not call me Mary"  
"Fine here is your coffee, Rory" With that he pushed passed her and sat down on Rory's bed. "So how have you been."  
"I've been ok. How about you?"  
"Well Military school was horrible, except for the fact of these muscles (he flexed) which I'm sure you've noticed."  
"Why would I have, its not like I'm checking you out" She lied and he knew it for she was looking at him that moment. "Where were you before you transferred here?"  
"Harvard, I was studying to become a doctor"  
"Why did you transfer?"  
"My parents and Grandpa live here in Connecticut, and I'm really close to my grandpa" _And because your here_. He thought.  
"Well that's good" _Paris was wrong if he liked me he would have said me_. Rory thought  
"Well, Tristan, I have Latin tomorrow morning at 7:00. So I need to get to bed"  
Pulling a schedule out of his pocket, he said. "Wow I have Latin also. See you tomorrow." He got off her bed and started walking towards the door.  
"OK, See'ya. hey thanks for the coffee."  
"No problem, anytime."  
"You are going to regret that" She winked.  
"I have a feeling I will" He winked back and closed her bedroom door. On his side of the door he sighed to himself. _I've missed her_.

* * *

Don't forget to review 


	3. Just like they used to

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of 

A/N: Set in Rory's junior year, after she has broken up with Logan. Luke and Lorelia are engaged. Short chapters. Please review

Summary: Rory gets a blast from the past, when she gets a new roomate courtesy of Paris. TRORY and LL

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of Coffee. She rolled over and looked at the clock which read 6:15. She wanted to stay in bed but her nose smelling the coffee willed her to get up. She put on her robe and walked outside. Low and behold there was Tristan, fully dressed, sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. Rory stared and asked "how long have you been awake?"  
"Since about four, its a habit, since military school"  
"Is this coffee for me?"  
"Unless you know another coffee addict in this room"  
"Thanks, Dugrey"  
"Hey that's not fair, I agreed to call you Rory, but you have to call me Tristan, unless sexy beast suites you better" He said with his trademark smirk.  
"Tristan is fine" she said, and then drank her coffee.  
"You'd better get ready or we are going to be late" Tristan said as he looked down at his watch.  
"Ok" she set down her now-empty cup and went to her room to get dressed. It dawned on her she hadn't talked to her mom, yet. Her mom didn't even know Tristan was here. She picked up her Cell from where she laid it the night before. Hit speed dial, and called her mom.  
A deep voice answered "hello?"  
"Hi Luke, is mom awake. I need to talk to her."  
"Hi Rory, no she is still asleep. Is everything ok" Luke said anxious  
"Everything is fine Luke, I just forgot to call her last night. And when she finds out why she's going to be mad that I forgot. Just tell her bible boy is my new roommate"  
"Do I want to know why the name bible boy?"  
"Probably not"  
"Ok, I'll let her know."  
"Thanks Luke, I'll call later"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Rory had then picked out her outfit and was hurriedly dressing. She ran her brush threw her hair, put on some make up, and a necklace, and grabbed her book bag. "Ready Tristan?"  
"Yeah, hold on let me get my books"

* * *

Finally they were on there way to class. "So how did Paris know you were going to be our roommate"  
"Well our families go to a lot of the same social gatherings. At one of them I told her I was planning on transferring here. She said you and her were roommates and had an extra room, then she offered it to me. I asked her not to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise"  
"You did a good job" she said sarcastically  
"Thank you" he smirked.  
"So here we are," Rory pointed to the door that said, 'Latin 3 taught by Mr. Wright'  
"Ok" he said as they walked in. They took seats in the back, just like they used to.

* * *

I'm sorry for all the cliff hanger endings. But please review.


	4. Paris: The city of love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of 

A/N: A little bit longer off a chapter. Finally, what you have all been waiting for. A glimpse of the romance. Please R&R

A/n2: For those who haven't figured it out, Italics are thoughts, and Bold italics is that person talking back to themselves in there thoughts. Sorry if that was confusing

Summary: Rory gets a blast from the past, when she gets a new roomate courtesy of Paris. TRORY and LL

CMMforever114- Incase you didn't get my email reply, I know Tristan is out of character, because he isn't calling her Marry, but don't worry, it will change very soon.

This chapter is dedicated to Charmedrox luv ya gurl

* * *

"So tell me why you are taking Latin" Tristan asked her as they were walking out of the class  
"Well I want to be a journalist and Latin is the base of English, so I figured it would help me use better vocabulary, to write. What about you?'  
"Well. I want to be a doctor as you know, and you have to know Latin."  
"Its a good logic"  
"I thought so"  
"So how about I pay you back for the coffees"  
"Are you asking me on a date Mary?"  
"Stop calling me that, and no I'm not" Rory stated. _Maybe Paris was right, maybe he does like me. He acts like he does. **Get a hold of yourself Gilmore, he always acts like that.**_.  
"If you say so, Mary"  
"Grr" she said giggling and play slapped him in the chest.  
"Fine, fine, Rory it is"  
"Thank you. So, Coffee?"  
"Sure, what's the best place around here for it?"  
"Oh there is a Starbucks here on campus, you'll love this place, its awesome." She said and pulled him by the arm.  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming" He smirked.

* * *

"Here we are. Rory said and she pulled him in."  
"Wow this place is cool" he said looking around. You see the special thing about this Starbucks was that it ad famous quotes all over the walls.  
"I love this place, cause hardly any one knows its here. Its not marked on the map of the campus. Only the big one is. Sometimes I think the only reason, they are open is because I come here everyday."  
"Probably." he smirked.  
"Hello Rory, one black coffee coming up. And what would you like Sir?" the server who's name tag said she was named Sam.  
"You can call me Tristan. I would like a double latté, please." Tristan said  
"Coming right up." Sam said. Rory, led Tristan to a secluded room, that Tristan didn't notice at first, the door looked like it was part of the wall. The room was covered in scenery of Paris. It looked so realistic, Tristan almost forgot where he was.  
"Wow." Tristan said awed.  
"Yeah its amazing isn't it. I love to come to the place to think." She said looking around the room. 

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Well Sam, like me, wants to become a journalist. We are in the same English Lit. class, and one day I was going out of class, complaining to Paris about how I couldn't get my coffee that morning because I woke up late and the Starbucks was to far away for me to get my coffee. Sam was walking out behind and heard me. She told me she was the manager here, and gave me directions. She said they kept asking to be put on the map but Yale always forgot. She says she likes it better this way though; she gets to know all of her costumers and what they like to drink. That's how she knew my name." Rory said sitting down at a table that mad it look like you were right below the Eiffel tower. Tristan sat in the seat next to her.

"You know, they say Paris is the city of love."

"I'm aware"

"So technically we are in the city of love"

"Technically yes, but if you think your getting anything….." Tristan didn't wait to hear the end of her sentence. He leaned over to her and kissed her. Rory didn't know really what was happening. She knew what a kiss was of course, but she really wasn't expecting him to kiss her. Her mind then went fuzzy she couldn't think straight, she was aware though that his tongue just made it into her mouth. She liked this feeling, the feeling that she hadn't felt since Dean or Jess. She never felt this way with Logan, or any of the other guys she dated after him. This was good, this was real.

* * *

Sorry, I had to end it here. I have to get my thoughts together for the next chapter, to give you guys the Trory part. And those waiting for the LL part, its coming bear with me please. Don't foget to review.

Thanks, Amanda :)


	5. Hold on to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of 

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry, fo rnot updating like I said in the temporarychapter, my laptop was messing up. I had to wait till it would work again. So here it is.

Beta-ed by: Charmedrox- I only took a few of your suggestions, but I hope you still like it.

* * *

Her hand came up to his face and held his face from pulling away. His hand went around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
"Here is your coffee Rory and..." Sam walked in with there coffee "oops" She said seeing them kissing.  
They jumped apart when she first started talking. A dark red blush crept up from Rory's neck till her whole face looked like it might explode. Tristan put on a weak smile. Sam ran up gave them their coffee then bolted out of the room. Rory took a sip of her coffee, as did Tristan.  
"What just happened?" Rory asked.  
"We kissed" Tristan said, stating the obvious.  
"So, you have liked me since high school?"  
"Yeah," he said and took a sip of his latté. "Yes, Rory, I have liked you since I laid eyes on you."  
"Why, Tristan? You could have had any girl in the whole school, Why me?"  
"Because Rory you were different. When you said Paris's project was your fault. I knew you were different. The thing was you were absolutely clueless. You were to wound up with that bag boy." Tristan said with a far off look in his eyes. Rory just stared at him. She didn't really know what to do. So she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He came back from his reverie and looked in to her electric blue eyes.  
"What now?" she asked.  
"I don't know, Rory. Do you want there to be something between us, or not?" he asked, with a look of longing in his eyes.  
"I don't know Tris. I'll think about it, and talk to my mom." She said  
"I guess we should go," she said after a long pause. " I'll go clear things up with Sam and then we can." She gave him a peck on the cheek then got up and went to talk to Sam.  
"All right," he paused, "Mary" as she was walking away, both wearing matching smiles.

"Hey Rory," Sam said, seeing Rory coming out of the 'Paris' room "I'm so sorry I came in on you. I didn't know you were dating"  
"Its ok, Sam. I don't know if we are. Its kind of confusing. We went to high school together. Then he was shipped of to Military school. Then he decided to transfer here to be closer to his family. He told Paris that he needed a room. So Paris told him that we had a room. He ended up being our roommate. Then we had Latin this morning so I told him about this coffee shop."  
"Wow, he is a god, you better decide if you are dating him. Before another girl does."  
"Yeah, I'm sleeping on it tonight, and deciding in the morning. For now I'm going to give him a tour of the campus. Then I will call my mom. I'll probably be back tomorrow. So I'll tell you. Or I might not have to winks.  
"Ok see you Rory."  
"Bye Sam." Rory said and walked back to get Tristan, "Ready Tristan?"  
"Whenever you are Mary," He said and grabbed her by the waist.  
"Come on I'll give you a tour of the campus."  
"OK."  
Rory led him out. She loved the feeling of his arm around her waist. Sam winked at her before she left. Rory winked back. Tristan noticed "What was that about Mare?" he asked when they had gotten out of the shop.  
"Girl stuff," she said smiling. Tristan didn't need another answer.

After the grand tour, they went back to their room. Of course they had forgotten about Paris. They walked in, with his arm around her waist, wearing a really goofy smile, like they had done something. And of course, Paris noticed.  
"That was a really long Latin class," she said coming out of her and Rory's room when she heard them close the door.  
Tristan drew his hand back, but not before Paris saw them in their original position.  
_Oh no. Paris is never going to let me live this down. How could we walk in like that?_ Rory thought.  
_Oh no. This is going to be unending from Paris she is going to get everything out of Rory. _Tristan thought.  
"I'm going to exist, stage right," he hissed in Rory's ear. She nodded and he slipped away to his room.  
"Our room pronto!" Paris commanded. Rory nodded again, and they went into their room.  
"What happened after Latin?" Paris asked knowing that how they came in had nothing to do with Latin. Rory told her it all from the coffee shop to the tour. "Well it's about time!" Paris exclaimed. "I told you he has liked you since high school. So are you going to go out with him?"  
"I don't know I need to call my mom and then I promise I'll tell you when I decide. Then I will tell Tristan."  
"Fine, but if my opinion counts, you two were destined to be." Paris said, and walked into the common room, giving Rory privacy to call her mom.

"Hi munchkin,"  
"Hi mom. You will never believe what just happened!"  
"What? Did it have to do with bible boy?"  
"Yeah it did. I took him to a coffee shop. You know the one I showed you with, the Paris room?"  
"Yep."  
"Well we were sitting at the table that is under the Eiffel tower, and he kissed me!"  
"Wow! Was it a good kiss?"  
"Yeah it was. Then he asked me if I wanted to be with him. I told him that I didn't know. I liked the kiss a lot but I don't know. Mom, how did you know when you kissed Luke you were supposed to be with him?"  
"Sweetie you just know. I can't describe how I felt. My heart just melted. I just knew." She said. "And every time he kisses you from then on you feel the exact same thing. That's when you know it's not just a fling."  
"When I kissed him it was the feeling I felt when I first kissed Jess, or Dean. It was amazing; I think it was better than what I had with either of them. "

"Then I say go for it!"

* * *

Please review. For those waiting... I promis LL is next chapter. I will try to update sooner.

Amanda


	6. Different types of alarm clocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything there of

A/N: More of the Trory Romance, and the LL romance appears.

* * *

**_The next morning_**

"Rory, Rory are you awake?" Paris's voice whispered into Rory's ear.

"I am now." Rory said bitterly.

"Tristan is waiting for you outside. What are you going to tell him?" Paris asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Rory said teasingly.

"Ugg! Stop keeping me in suspense, tell me!" Paris said agitated

"What do you think Paris?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, paris!" Rory said and hopped out of bead, to put on her clothes. Paris sat on the bed and sighed.

When Rory walked out Tristan put down his newspaper, and watched her walk up to him, and without saying a word, she straddled his lap, and kissed him hungrily. He happily kissed her back. The only time some ones tongues have moved faster is on a political debate show. His hands went around her waste and pulled her farther up his lap, pressing her against his chest. She grabbed his neck and pulled herself closer (if that were possible)

Some time later they broke the kiss to come up for air. Still in the same position, Tristan looked her in the eyes, she stared back. "Wow Mary, didn't think you had it in you" he smirked.

"Shows how much you know." She smiled.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes. But, I might need a reminder, to confirm that." He said still smirking.

"Of course" she said, and kissed him again, with not quite as much hunger this time, but it was still a great kiss.

"Is it safe to come in?" Paris inquired. They broke apart and Rory turned around to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, come in Paris" Rory said.

"Sorry to break up your foray but I have to go to class."

"Sorry Paris, bye" Rory said

"See ya' Paris" Tristan said.

"Don't forget you have classes also." She said and then walked out the door.

"Do you have to go to your classes today?" Tristan asked, rubbing his check on her neck.

"No I guess I don't, but it's your second day here. You should probably go to your classes." Rory stated

"I only have two an 8:30 and a 10:30" Tristan replied.

"So do I. What do you have?"

"My schedules on the table," he said pointing. Rory reached for it.

I have Journalism III at 8:30. But I have English Lit. IV with you at 10:30, but our 8:30 classes are right next to each other."

"Great! Its only 8:00 so we still have a while." He said with a sly smile, and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Yeah, we do," She said turning around to him again. They resumed their positions that they were in before Paris came in.

* * *

**_Lorelai & Luke's House (The old Twick Man house)_**

"Morning sunshine," Luke said.

Already in his arms Lorelai turned around, to face Luke, and buried her head into his chest. "Mmmmorning" Lorelai mumbled.

"Guess what?" Luke asked her, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"To early to guess, just tell me." Lorelai said and looked up at him.

"I called the Inn last night, and Caesar and we have the whole day to ourselves." Luke said. Then he pressed his lips up against hers softly.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed. She kissed him on the lips, passionately. After a long while of kissing, Lorelai came up for air. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Way to ruin that," Luke replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm hungry!"

"OK,OK. What do you want? I'll even give it to you in bed."

"That's dirty." Lorelai said with a mischievous grin.

"Lorelai!" Luke warned.

"OK, how about, Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

"Alright, I'll go fix it and then I'll be back."

"Thanks, hon." Lorelai said

"No problem" he got out of bed, and put on his boxers, and started walking out.

"Hey Luke," Luke turned around.

"Yeah, Lorelai"

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too." He said smiling and walked downstairs.

* * *

_**Yale**_

Rory's watch beeped, 8:15. "We have to go." She said (at this time Tristan had proceeded to nibble on her ear.) Tristan moaned, and in between nibbles said,

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, but Paris doesn't get here till, 9:00 tonight, so we have the whole day after classes."

"I like the sound of that," he said kissing her down her neck.

"Stop that it tickles!" she swatted him playfully.

"OK, OK. Lets go." He said reluctantly. After they went to their respected rooms, and got there books, they walked out of their dorm room, with his hand around her waste.

* * *

A/N: I didn't get many reviews last time, I don't know if I'll keep writing, tell me if I should, I take anonomus reviews.


	7. Thoughts of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the WB or anything there of. 

A/N: This chapter is very different from all of the rest. It could take a bit of Imagination. Please stay with me I do have a plan. Don't worry this will always be a Trory. Italics are, once again thoughts.

A/N2: Sorry it took so long to update. I had some writers block. I'm also sorry that this chapter its short. Thanks for all the reviews I will be sure to continue. Also I was sick when I wrote the last chapter so sorry for the whole waste- waist mix-up.

* * *

_**Luke and Lorelai's **_

Lorelai laid her head down on her pillow, and closed her eyes. Twenty minutes later she opened her eyes when the smell of coffee was close. Luke walked in, with a tray in his hand, full of food. He set the tray on the night stand then got in bed, then got in bed. He gave picked up the tray and handed it to Lorelai. Lorelai smiled then started eating.  
Luke watched her eat, smiling he thought: I love this woman. I love the way she makes me laugh, the way she is so crazy, her love of coffee, her love for her child, and the way she knows how to cheer me up when I'm sad.  
Lorelai noticed him watching her and smiling. "What?" she asked innocently. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing, I was just thinking how much I love you." He said blushing slightly. "I love you to mister" She said.

* * *

_**Yale- Rory's Class**_

It was amazing, for the second time in her whole life, she wasn't listening to a word the teacher was saying. She was thinking about Tristan. I can't believe two days ago at this time I would never have thought I would ever see Tristan again. But, now, now, we are dating? I swore I would never let him get to me, but I was wrong. I also can't believe I've been thinking about marrying him. I've only seen him for a day and a few hours and we have only really been dating for about an hour. This is insane. I can't believe I've fallen for Bible Boy.

* * *

_**Yale- Tristan's Class**_

Tristan was also not paying attention. He was thinking also. Rory Gilmore... is mine. That is an amazing sentence that I never thought I would think or say. Sure, I thought she would be mine at Chilton, had I not pulled the safe stunt she might have. But, that does not matter, she is now mine. I love her, I always have. I always will. I hope that she will always love me too. But you never can really tell with Rory Gilmore.

* * *

_**Yale- Sam's office in Starbucks**_

Sam wasn't having a very good day. It was great at first; she was allowed to hire help for the shop. But, she didn't realize how much work hiring some one would be. As far as her next person, the only experience he had was working in a dinner in a small town. This could be interesting; Sam thought to herself. She walked up to her office door, and opened it. A few people were sitting there. One in the corner was wearing black and reading a book. Great, she thought, a punk. She looked down at her list and called the next person. The guy in the corner put down his book and got up. Oh, goody, Sam thought, well, this should be interesting. Sam closed the door the said to the man. "Hello, Jess Mariano, I'm Sam the manager of this Starbucks"

* * *

A/N: Please R&R I will update sooner this time I promise. No, I do not do cliff hangers to torture you.

Amanda


	8. Stupid Scheduling!

A/N: Wow your reviews were great thanks. I wanted to make sure you all know this: THIS WILL ALLWAYS BE A TRORY. No need to worry about Jess. It was meant to be a cliff hanger, how ever a little trouble won't hurt.

* * *

**_Yale _**

_**(please make sure you have read the A/N before you read the chapter)**_

Rory, who was sitting in the front row in the seat closest to the door, was the first out the door when the class ended. She walked out to see Tristan leaning up against the wall out of the class room. "Hi Tristan," She said. She was slightly surprised to see him stand like that. It made her think back to Chilton, when he used to stand up against her locker. She smiled, he returned one.

"Hi Mare," Tristan, who was taller than Rory, kissed her on her forehead.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"My schedule got changed during the class. They called me up to the office of scheduling and told me it got changed. Now I have a different class than you and another class after that" Tristan said looking very sad. _Damn the scheduling. I have to be away from the girl I love._

Rory was looking sad also. _Damn the scheduling. I don't know how much longer I can go without being with him. This is very strange I've only been dating him for an hour, get a hold of your self Gilmore_, she thought. "Ugg, I was going to show you around campus after class"

"Well now I guess you have time to read." _Stupid scheduling!_

"I'd rather be with you" she pouted.

"Me too," he replied.

"Well, we still have 15 minutes what do you want to do?"

"We could talk." He said

"Or we could make out." She responded smiling.

"So you do know how to speak my language." He smirked.

"Something like that." She replied. He didn't wait for any more. He swooped down on her lips; simultaneously he brought his hands around her waist and pulled her forward. She grabbed onto his neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

_**Yale- Paris **_

Paris wasn't having the best of days. It started out well, kind of. Rory and Tristan were together. This was great for Rory, but not for Paris. Paris never really got over Tristan. Never the less, she was happy for them. Then she got a B minus on a paper. She decided to ditch the rest of her classes. This in its self was new to Paris. She had only ever done this a few times but it was because Asher got a brake, or when she was still with Doyle. She thought she needed some coffee. Rory always raved about that Starbucks right off of campus. Apparently that's where Rory and Tristan kissed. Paris was very lonely. Maybe she thought she would find some one there. It was a long shot. But, she decided to go.

* * *

_**Yale-Rory**_

After class Rory decided to go back to her room. On the way she bumped into Logan, literally. _Aww crap! Now would be the time for Tristan to show up._

"Hello, Ace," He said smirking.

"What do you want Logan?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to see my best girl." He said smirking, as he reached his hand up to play with her hair. She pushed his hand away.

"Get away from me Logan."

Tristan came around the corner. pretty lost. He was hoping to see Rory before being a day apart from her. He saw it conspire between her and Logan. He saw him reach up and her say 'Get away from me.' By the time away was finished he was sprinting down the hall.

"Why Ace?" He said snarling.

_What am I going to do?_ Rory thought.

"Because I said so," Tristan said, now next to Rory.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, some one from the nice little military camp. Trissy Dugrey," Logan sneered.

_Uh,oh._ Rory thought.

Tristan moved in front of Rory. "Shut up Hutzenburg."

"What are you going to do Trissy. You now have to cornel around to stop you, or defend you." Logan said.

"Don't touch Rory, Hutzenburg."

"What Rory now you have a defender?" Logan asked Rory.

"No, I have a boyfriend now. ONE WHO CARES" She said emphasizing the last part.

Logan laughed. "Oh, Ace I thought you had better taste, after all you slept with me." Logan said sneering at Tristan this time. Tristan slowly turned to Rory. She looked back at him scared and confused.

"I was young and stupid to ever even talk to you."

"Come on lets go, Rory." Tristan said pulling her away. Once out of ear shot "Rory, I wanted to let you know that I will always be there for you."

"Thanks Tristan. I'm glad you were there. He is becoming intolerable." She said hugging him.

"He has always been like that. He went to Military school with me. He was my enemy. Our families always have been. We are in the richest families in Connecticut. There has always been competition." Tristan explained, squeezing her tighter.

"Thanks again Tristan."

"Your welcome."

* * *

_**Yale- Paris**_

Walking into the coffee shop Paris noticed there wasn't a sole except for a guy behind the counter. He was reading a book. She thought she recognized him vaguely, but didn't think much of it. She could only see the top of his head. She walked up the counter and tapped her fingers, trying to catch his attention. Then she saw the cover of the book. "I know Jane Austin is interesting but I would like some coffee, please."

He looked up. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so you do look familiar though."

"Jess Mariano, book reviewer for the New York Times, and now coffee maker."

"Paris Gellar, pre-med student."

"Paris Gellar? Hmm you do seem very familiar."

"Wait Jess Mariano?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever date a girl named Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, I did"

"I was over at her house once when you came over. Remember we had a long debate over books."

Jess though for a second. "Yeah, now I remember you."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please Review. I've had writers block for a while, sorry it took so long. I want to know if you want this to be a Parris/Jess, also. Thanks

Amanda


	9. Coffee Mayhem

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry. I totally forgot about writing fan fictions I've soo much going on, I got a review for this the other day and I was like, What? What is this? Oh yeah. So I'm only going to have a couple more chapters so I can finish this off, I can't promise anything till next weekend, but if I get a lot of reviews I will try and right sooner.

* * *

_**Yale- Paris**_

"So, what are you doing here at Yale? Weren't you bound for Harvard?" Jess questioned.

"Igotrejected." Paris said quickly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Jess said.

"I got rejected from Harvard." Paris said dejectedly, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"Its OK. I'm here, and so is Rory and now Tristan its all good." Paris said without even thinking.

"Rory is here? I thought maybe after I left she would have gone to Harvard? Wait I thought you guys were enemies? What happened" Jess asked.

"Well, I don't know but now we are roommates and best friends. Oh crap, this is her favorite coffee place, she comes in every day, oh no, Tristan and her were going to come here after class. Oh no this isn't good." Paris said rambling.

Jess looked at her with curiosity, "Who's Tristan?"

"Rory's… boyfriend, as of this morning. He was a guy that we went to Chilton with and he loved her but she was just to blind to see it, besides she had old floppy hair." Paris said a bit uneasy after first but then laughingly.

"Well that is very interesting, its ok though, I wasn't here to get back together with her something just told me to come… But I think that was fate." Jess smiled and looked up at Paris. Then Paris did something she never expected to do she leaned down and kissed him, hard.

* * *

_**Luke and Lorelai (a little earlier)**_

Lorelai, put on her trade mark pout that she used to get Luke to do anything. "Alright we can go" Luke said.

"Yeah, Rory will be so surprised and I want to see her new boy toy." Lorelai said getting up and doing a dance on her way to the bathroom. 40 minutes later they were in front of Yale, Lorelai looked at her watch, "They still have class for another 10 minutes, can we get coffee?" Lorelai pouted again.

"OK, stop pouting." Luke said, and they headed off to the coffee shop.

* * *

_**Yale- Coffee Shop**_

The bell rang and in walked Lorelai and Luke holding hands. Paris and Jess pulled apart quickly, but not quick enough. Lorelai and Luke stared at the new… er… couple. Paris and Jess stared back. It was silent for several minutes. Lorelai was the first to gain her composer, "Hi, Paris I see you have met Luke's nephew Jess." **(A/N: I know its lame but I can't think of a witty comment for her to say.)**

"Morning Lorelai, uhh… yeah" Paris replied. Paris and Lorelai turned to look at Luke and Jess who were both staring at each other with traces of anger and surprise on their faces; they had not talked, to each other since Jess left. Lorelai nudged Luke who snapped back to reality.

"Hello, Jess, I see you have a job now." Luke replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, uncle Luke, I'm only working part time though, I work for a publishing company and am writing a book." **(A/N: yes I stole this from the 6th season, Rory and Jess did not meet in the 6th season, neither did Lorelai or Rory ever fight.)**

"Well that's good" Lorelai said encouragingly.

Jess merely nodded. "Lorelai I assume you want a black coffee, Luke I'm afraid we don't have tea, anything you want?"

"Yes that's fine" Lorelai said.

"I'll take a coffee black also" Luke said and went to sit down. Lorelai looked from Paris to Jess, shrugged and went to sit next to him. Paris went to join them, watching Jess the whole time, he shrugged and made the coffees.

"I was told there is hardly any one ever in here." So he brought the coffees over to the table and sit with them. They sat drinking their coffees for a while, till the bell rang on the door again, and they all looked up, at two very shocked faces.

* * *

TBC

Sprite: Obey your thirst  
Submit: Obey your buttons

Amanda


End file.
